Stretch releasable adhesive strips are well known in the prior art, for instance are such stretch releasable adhesive strips of the company 3M sold under the product name “Command Strip”. A stretch releasable adhesive strip has a first portion with adhesive on both sides of the strip and a second portion without adhesive forming a pull tab. Products may be mounted to a flat surface, such as a wall, by means of the first portion of a stretch releasable adhesive strip. When the product is to be removed from the flat surface a user grasps the pull tab and pulls at it such that the stretch releasable adhesive strip is stretched and the adhesive of the first portion looses its adhesive properties.
The pull tab of a stretch releasable adhesive strip must be reachable for a user in order to allow a product to be removed from the surface to which it is attached. The pull tab may thus be arranged to extend outside a periphery of the product. This arrangement of the pull tab however, has two distinct drawbacks, the aesthetic aspect and the risk of unauthorized tampering with the pull tab. Thus, there have been numerous suggestions of how to conceal and protect the pull tab of a stretch releasable adhesive strip, for instance: U.S. Pat. No. 7,540,456 discloses a base plate attached to a surface by means of a stretch releasable adhesive strip. The base plate and the pull tab of the stretch releasable adhesive strip are covered by a cover plate. U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,770 discloses a support body which is attached to a surface by means of a stretch releasable adhesive strip. A pivotable or removable cover member is attached to the support body. The cover member is dedicated for covering the pull tab of the stretch releasable adhesive strip. WO2007/001901 discloses a base plate which is attached to a surface by means of a stretch releasable adhesive strip. The cover plate is slidably attached to the base plate and covers the base plate and the pull tab of the stretch releasable adhesive strip. U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,424 discloses a container which is attached to a planar supporting structure by means of a stretch releasable adhesive strip. The container comprises at one side thereof retaining means for holding the pull tab of the stretch releasable adhesive strip. The pull tab is folded away from the planar surface and secured in the folded position by means of the retaining means. The pull tab is thus retained generally out of sight. In order to remove the container from the planar structure, the pull tab has to be released from the retaining means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,474 discloses a holding device having a base plate which is attached to a surface be means of a stretch releasable adhesive strip. A front functional part of the holding device is folded over the base plate and the pull tab of the stretch releasable adhesive strip.
There still exists a need of concealing and/or protecting a pull tab portion of a stretch releasable adhesive strip.